


On opposite sides

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Evil Ketch, Evil Mick, Fake relationships turned real, Former Angel turned Human Gabriel, Former Angel turned human Castiel, M/M, Men of letters are alive and still evil, Mick is alive, Slow Burn, one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was on another case with Gabriel in California, so Dean decided to bring Cas along with him to a case in North Carolina so that means Sam and Gabe are on a case together at the same time Dean and Cas are on a hunt together and both couples must share a bed in a motel room on opposite sides of the country while they are hunting two different monsters in two different towns all while dealing with the same feelings. 

Two hands on the steering wheel, Dean drove with his eyes on the road, and every now and then, he would look at Castiel but if he got caught, he would look away. Castiel was doing the same thing. It was infuriating. It had started when he and Sam had found two separate cases and decided to take both at the same time, just with different partners.

“So, you and Gabe can go check out the case in California.” Dean had told his brother.

“Then that means you and Cas will go to the one in North Carolina.” Sam had said.

Dean nodded. “Alright. You take one of the bunker cars. Make sure it can fit the supplies you need.”

“Sounds good Dean. We’ll meet back here in two weeks.”

“Two weeks got it. See you then Sammy.”

“See you then Dean.” Sam replied and he turned to Gabriel. “Come on Gabe. Let’s go!”

Gabriel appeared with a sucker in his mouth. “Are we going on a case?”

“Yup, and You’re coming with me.”

“Awesome.” Gabriel said and followed Sam out to the garage.

Dean looked at Castiel. “You ready Cas?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes Dean.”

“Alright. Help me get this stuff in the car and we’ll get out of here.” Dean said, as he heard the loud, low rumble of one of the many vehicles they had and then it slowly drifted away until he could not hear it anymore.

Dean sighed and carried the bag to Baby, with Castiel behind him. Soon the car was packed, and they were on the road. For a while, it was quiet. Too quiet, so Dean turned on the radio. He put one hand on the seat where he didn’t know Castiel’s hand was and they touched fingers and they pulled away at the same time. A spark between them appeared.

“Sorry Dean. I didn’t-“

“No. It’s okay Cas. Really. Promise.”

"Dean. I invaded your space again."

"No. Cas, you didn't. It was my fault. I didn't even see your hand."

\----

Arthur Ketch sighed. They would catch those pesky Winchesters and their annoying angels one of these days. They just had to be patient. He looked around the sound room.  
  
"Okay, listen up people. Our targets have left and heading to the traps we set up for them. The monsters we hired know what to do when they see the targets. They know not to kill them... yet. We want them back alive. Now, what we are going to do is listen to the bugs we set up and wait for the signal. Everyone clear? Everyone know what to do?"

"Yes sir." A chorus of voices said in unison.  
  
Ketch smiled, and kicked up his legs onto the desk,leaning back in the chair as he watched his people work.  
  
"Very good."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Castiel arrive in North Carolina in a small secluded town where the murders had taken place. It was a quiet town, and No one noticed or even bothered to see who was driving the black, beautiful, and classic four door 1967 Chevy Impala or why the strangers inside were there in their town in the first place. Dean parked Baby in the parking lot of the only motel in town and got out.  
  
“I’ll be back Cas. Got to get us a room.” Dean said, and smiled. Castiel nodded. “Of course, Dean. I’ll just wait here.” And then Dean went inside the motel office and booked a room. He came back out with a key.  


“Okay Cas. I got us a room but uh… it only has one bed.”

Castiel had given up his grace to save the Winchesters. So now, he was human, and that meant he needed to sleep, to eat. Human things.

“That is alright Dean. I am sure we can manage it.”

“You don’t mind sharing a bed with me?”

“I don’t mind at all.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay. Let’s go then.”

Castiel got out and followed Dean inside their Motel room. It indeed had one bed. They put their stuff down and decided to settle in for a little bit after a long drive before they went to the diner in town to eat.

Once they were settled in for the next two weeks, they went into town to the diner. The Waitress was trying _way_ too hard to get Dean’s attention and it was making Castiel very jealous. Dean could tell, and he told the waitress.

“Sorry Sweetheart but I’m taken already.”

She looked at him and then at Castiel. She blushed. “Oh, I-“

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll be back with your food.” And then she left. Dean and Castiel don’t talk much until she comes back.

“Thank you.” Dean told her.

“You’re welcome.” And then she left again. Dean dug into his burger as Castiel dug into his. After they finished, Dean paid and they left, going back to the Motel.  
  
“Alright Cas, I’m gonna take a shower and then you can take one next, and then we get some rest for tomorrow.”

“Sounds good Dean.”

Dean nodded and then went to take a shower. Castiel sat on the bed and watched TV. After a while, Dean came out of the bathroom, his hair was dripping wet, but he was dressed.

“Your turn Cas.”

“Okay Dean.” Castiel said, and then grabbed his clothes and went to take a shower. Not long after, he came out, dressed but with wet hair like Dean.

Dean was on the bed, waiting for him. “You ready Cas?”

“Yes.” Castiel replied and dried his hair and joined Dean on the bed. Dean turned out the lights and got under the covers. Castiel did the same. Since they must share the same bed for two weeks, they would have to get used to sleeping so close to each other. The front of Castiel’s body was pressed against Dean’s back. He could feel something he wasn’t sure he wanted to feel but didn’t protest either way. Castiel was asleep and Dean didn’t want to wake him up to tell him to move because he felt his boner and wanted him to move; Which he didn’t want him to move by the way. He wasn’t complaining.

Now, Dean just had to convince Castiel to show him what it really felt like without their clothes blocking them.


End file.
